Self-propelled sprayers are getting larger to increase operating efficiency by covering more area in a single pass of a praying session. The larger self-propelled sprayers arc also getting heavier. Hydraulic drive systems have been effectively used to power the wheels of these larger self-propelled sprayers, which allows for increased ground clearance because of the absence of mechanical driveline components for the hydraulic drive systems. Even though the self-propelled sprayers arc large machines, their hydraulic drive systems must be designed to allow the self-propelled sprayers to travel at relatively high speeds on the road, such as at about 30 mph. When traveling at such high speeds, if the pumps and/or motors are rapidly deactivated, which may oceaur during hard braking events or loss of signal to the pumps, then the rotational inertia of the large wheels and planetary gear sets tends to keep rotating the output shafts of the motors at high speeds. This turns the motors into pumps. Since fluid is not flowing through the pumps at this time, this high speed inertial driving of the motors can cause failures at the motors. The high speed inertial driving failures can correspond to an extremely low pressure and possible cavitation on the motor input side and extremely high pressure on the motor output side. When this condition occurs, the motor block can lift and allow high pressure to enter the motor case drain cavity. This high pressure can cause failures of speed sensor, allowing the high pressure to push the speed sensors out of the motor housings and cause corresponding loss of hydraulic fluid. These severe pump and motor conditions can also occur if the electronic control of the pumps and motors is lost due to a cut wire, coil failure, or control failure.